In general, a nail clipper is a tool for cutting a fingernail and a toenail of a human to an appropriate length, and the nail clipper is one of the essential sanitary tools which are indispensable in a modern life.
The fingernails and the toenails grow in human's lifetime, and the fingernails and the toenails which have grown to a certain length or longer cause a great inconvenience in daily life, and result in unsanitary feeling in appearance.
Therefore, the fingernail and the toenail need to be periodically treated for the purpose of personal hygiene, and to this end, the aforementioned nail clipper is required.
The nail clipper is a tool for trimming the fingernail or the toenail, and thus the nail clipper also needs to be hygienically managed. However, a number of persons use a single nail clipper, which causes very unhygienic problems.
In addition, in a case in which a number of persons use a single nail clipper in common in home or in a public place such as a beauty salon or a public bath, the nail clipper is not properly treated, which causes very unhygienic problems. To solve the problems, the nail clipper needs to be replaced with a new nail clipper, but there is a problem in that a large amount of costs is required to change the nail clipper.
Further, because the nail clippers having blade structures different in shape are used to meet an age of a user or the purpose of use, the user needs to purchase and use a plurality of nail clippers with blade structures having different shapes. However, in a case in which the plurality of nail clippers are used, there are problems in that it is difficult to manage the plurality of nail clippers, and when the user loses the plurality of nail clippers, the user needs to purchase the entire nail clippers again.
Meanwhile, when trimming the fingernail or the toenail by using the nail clipper, the fingernail or the toenail (hereinafter, a cut object), which is pressed and cut between the cutting blades of a main body, scatters rearward from the nail clipper and then outward in a non-directional manner even though the user carefully trims the fingernail or the toenail, and the user suffers from the inconvenience of having to pick up the cut objects dropped on the floor after using the nail clipper.
In addition, the nail clipper in the related art is provided with a main body which is held by a users hand, and includes two sheets of upper and lower plates having cutting blades, respectively, which face each other, and the upper and lower plates are made of a metallic material in order to form the cutting blades.
In this case, the upper and lower plates made of a metallic material need to be subjected to a cutting process and a pressing process, and then need to be joined together through a spot welding process, so that the upper and lower plates have elastic force and the cutting blades at the tips of the upper and lower plates face each other, and as a result, the manufacturing processes are complicated, and there is a limitation in reducing manufacturing costs because the usage amount of metallic materials is increased.
(Patent Literature 1) KR20-0358516 Y1